Orthopox
Orthopox 13 (or just known as Pox for short) is a high-ranking fleet commander of the Furon Empire, scientist and Crypto's boss. He is a main characters in the Destroy All Humans! series. He is used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Pox is Crypto's mission officer, who gives him his assignments. Orthopox is known for being both intelligent and extremely prideful, in other words, Pox is basically a mad scientist. Despite being gifted with a large brain, Pox's own schemes lack a bit of foresight, not to mention appealing to his ego ensures remaining on Pox's good side. While Orthopox is capable of inventing new weaponry and upgrades, he usually does it at a price, making him a bit of a mercenary. Pox also shows a bit of a sadistic streak and much like Crypto, has little regard for life, unless they prove to be strategically valuable. Being a high-ranking Furon commander, Pox is also quite bossy. This trait was highlighted after Pox lost his own body, angering him to no end. History Destroy All Humans! Little is known about Orthopox before he went on assignment to harvest the Furon DNA of Earth. As a respected fleet commander, he has conquered entire civilizations for the Furon Empire, and that he and Crypto have been working together for many years. Some of Pox's known military achievements include being the conqueror of Zarcon-5, hero of the battle of Tharsis Mons, winner of the Xanthrax-47 Mental Cruelty Award, 6 years running, and has enslaved hyperdimensional insectoids from the dunghills of Beedleblat back in his prime. At one point, he was romantically involved with a wealthy, female Furon called E. Coli who simply used him for her own gain and promptly dumped him after she got what she wanted. Years before the invasion, Orthopox presented his plan for obtaining Furon DNA to the War Council and sent Crypto-136 to Earth in order to investigate Earth. After losing contact with 136, the newly cloned Crypto-137 urges that they go to Earth and rescue their comrade in peril. In 1957, a Furon Mothership under the command of Orthopox reached the planet in search for Crypto-136. Orthopox remained in the Mothership, handing out assignments as Crypto infiltrated humanity. After Crypto-137 had discovered that 136 was killed and dissected, the duo continued to destroy all humans to avenge 136 and claim Earth in the name of the Furon Empire. Pox sent Crypto on more missions, including the disbanding of the Joint Chiefs to prevent them from joining with the Majestic, the assassination of General Armquist and President Huffman, and the defeat of Silhouette, leader of the American Majestic. Crypto and Pox claim Earth as a territory of the Furon Empire, though they only manage to gain control of one country. While Crypto took control while posing as the President, Orthopox continued experimentation and managed to use the acquired DNA to don Crypto with real genitalia. In 1969, Orthopox died when the KGB shot a nuclear missile at the Mothership, however he was able to download his mind into a Holopox unit, a Furon hologram projector that was formerly used for long-distance communication. Orthopox constantly complained about his status as a non-corporeal being. At this point, Pox begin to interact with humans, mostly as allies, and urged Crypto-138 to avoid becoming fond of them. By 1979, the Furons moved on to run a casino in Las Paradiso. While the business was going well, they caught the attention of the Molinari Brothers and began a war. They were interrupted by Nexosporidium Warriors suddenly appeared and attacked them. Orthopox then ordered the city be destroyed, including their casino. Then, they set out to find the conspirators who sent the Nexos after them. The answers were then presented to them by a Furon known as "The Master", who told them that the conspirators came from Furon. Following the death of the Master, their search took a strange turn when they discovered synthetic Furon DNA. They wonder what was the purpose of sending them to Earth to harvest DNA when they could easily make synthetic DNA. They conclude that the Furon Emperor, Meningitis was behind everything. In a bout of rage, Crypto left Earth and took Orthopox with him to the Fourth Ring of Furon in order to make Emperor Meningitis pay for his long deception. After collaborating with a cloner on the Fourth Ring of Furon, Pox obtains a new body, although the cloner picked the wrong body mold and gave him a monkey's body. He still continued aiding Crypto in his quest to face the Emperor and helped him break into the palace. After Crypto dispatched the Emperor, the Master appeared before them, revealing that he tricked the duo into killing Meningitis and allowing him to claim the throne. However, the Master didn't take into account the fact that Crypto would allow Pox to smack the Master into a wall reducing him to paste. Following the death of the Emperor and the Master, Crypto had doubts about what to do upon discovering that his mission was a sham. Crypto hurling synthetic DNA on the floor led Pox to motivate him that there will always be a reason to destroy all humans as long as synthetic DNA makes Furons sick and puke when they consume it. Orthopox took his seat upon the empty throne, and bid his farewell to Crypto, who guaranteed that they would meet again ten years later. Orthopox was cheered by the masses who rushed into the palace. Debut: Comeback Pox made his first appearance in a cameo where he returned to Earth (along with Crypto) shortly after the invasion of the Monster Island. Unaware of the Nexos presence, he and Crypto were then ambushed by Nexos and had to fight them off. Luckily the Nexos got distracted by a dummy of Pox, giving Pox and Crypto enough time to escape. Assault on the Nexos Pox's first full appearance was when he, Crypto and Gastro went to Las Paradiso and fought off Psi-Mutants, Lunarians and the Nexos. However Pox soon found out that it was Helicobacter that was behind the attack and ordered Crypto to annihilate the Psi-Mutants and Lunarians in the area. Once Helicobacter arrived in the Itazuran, Pox got into the Saucer and fought him off, as well as some Nexo Dragons that were there. After Helicobacter and Itazuran were defeated, Pox congratulated Crypto and the two took off. Helicobacter's Last Stand WIP Unlikely Counterattack WIP Powers/Abilities * Pox has the standard mental powers of any other Furon. * Pox can scan databases and hack into systems like a computer. * Pox can shock people with a mere touch, even Crypto. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Destruction * Science * Himself * His Mission * When things go according to plan * Crypto (to a degree) * Winning arguments with Crypto Dislikes * Absolute silence * Stupidity * Almost everybody * Crypto's smart mouth and sarcasm * Crypto insulting him/arguing with him * Losing arguments to Crypto Trivia * His name is clearly based off the disease "Chicken pox" or "Orthopoxvirus" keeping in touch with theme of Furons being named after diseases. Category:Aliens Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Leaders Category:Telekinetics Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Video Game Character Category:Destroy All Humans! Character Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)